


Morning Spiders

by SymphonicFantasia



Series: Just a Shidgen [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flashbacks, Gen, Shidge Week 2016, Shidge Week 2016: Cultural Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicFantasia/pseuds/SymphonicFantasia
Summary: In Japan, they say that finding spiders in the morning is considered good luck. That doesn't mean they're a welcomed sight.





	

_When he woke up, he had to second guess himself about where he was. The walls weren’t the usual shade of gray that his apartment walls were painted as. These walls borderlined a bit on the blue-gray side and made him feel a little warm inside. He closed his eyes again, content with sleeping in for once._

_The scream that broke through the morning silence of the house interrupted his plans._

_Shiro jumped out of bed and hurried out of the guest room. The third floor of the Holt home was empty, devoid of any of the household members that lived there. He still heard someone whimpering and shouting. It drew him to the stairs and to the second floor. He tried to be swift while being quiet, the stairs creaking beneath his heavy footfalls._

_Walking past Commander Holt’s room and then his office, Shiro stopped in front of the last room. He pressed an ear to the door, positive that the source was coming from within. It made him a touch uncomfortable to be here. This was Katie’s room, Sam’s youngest daughter. He shouldn’t be anywhere near this room._

_He would have left if the sounds she made weren’t borderline a cause of concern. Shiro swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his throat and knocked three times on the door. “Katie, is everything—“ Stumbling backwards, he grabbed her shoulders when she crashed into him, her door banging against the wall. “What’s wrong?”_

_Katie looked up at him, her lip quivering. “T-there’s a big spider in my room…”_

_Was that all? Shiro thought it was something more serious. The Holt’s weren’t exactly under threat, but anything could happen in the early daylight hours. He figured it had to be somewhere just after six in the morning._

_“Can you go and kill it for me, Shiro?” she asked as she moved to stand behind him._

_Shiro didn’t have a chance to answer her. Katie was already pushing him inside her room. Her room wasn’t like what one would expect from a teenage girl. She had more science posters pinned on her walls than Matt did. There were machine parts on the floor and on the desk, various papers everywhere that had scribbles here and there that he couldn’t understand. Shiro had to remind himself who was actually in the Garrison and who wasn’t between her and her brother._

_Katie pushed him to her desk where her computer sat humming with life. On the wall behind it sat the smallest spider Shiro had ever seen. It wasn’t a cause for concern, but then again, everyone didn’t usually like bugs showing up at random times. Shiro was no exception to this rule._

_But he smiled, a crooked look that had Katie looking at him like he had lost his mind. “Back in Japan, it’s considered good luck to see a spider in the morning.”_

_“What’s that got to do with you killing it?” Katie asked, waving a hand at the eight-legged creature._

_“Well, you don’t want the good luck to go away, right?” Shiro asked, looking back at her. “Don’t you have that science fair today? Not killing it might give you some luck in winning it.”_

_“I don’t need luck to win, Shiro.”_

_“A little bit of luck won’t hurt.” He looked up at the spider and grimaced. He wasn’t a fan of bugs, either. “Um… Why don’t we go ahead and wake up your brother? That way you can let the spider, um, be on its way by the time you come back.”_

_Katie nodded her head, letting Shiro lead her out of the room. “Good idea.”_

Shiro never thought that the superstition would come back to bite him in the ass.

Here they were on a planet galaxies away from Earth, running from a giant monster that Coran had warned them about. The Sphelix or something like that. Shiro couldn’t be bothered to remember the name. Not when it was using its eight legs to catch up to them quickly, forcing them to use their jetpacks to put some distance between them and it.

Pidge ran beside him, running as fast as her little legs could take her. She was the one who was finding routes for them to go through to try and get away from the creature. They weren’t always successful, but it helped to put some distance between them.

She skirted around a web the Sphelix spat out, letting out a shout as it nearly caught her. “Well, Shiro?! Do you still think seeing spiders in the morning is good luck?” Pidge shouted, giving him the best glare she could muster.

Shiro’s chuckle was rough from lack of air in his lungs. His focus was trained on the sky, a small glimmer of hope coming down for a landing in the distance. “Actually, Pidge, I do… There’s the castle!”

“Oh, thank _goodness_!”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was HARD. Like, out of all the things that could have been part of this "otp" week, why did it have to cultural differences. I pulled through, though. I hope you enjoyed it! ♥


End file.
